Change This
by Ryasha14
Summary: Change this too, and ur rateing i don't know it, and ur general 1 and 2 and characters if u must


Kagome Finds Sesshomaru

Ch1:Memories and Mistorys

Disclamer:I dont own Inuyasha

Kagome it a bit different in this story. She ends up with Sesshomaru but they had a simple relationship before has abilitys no other is a rare and talinted being and all demons are after humans are after the power she the only ones that can proteact her is her half and full demon brothers.

"Hey, Wait up!You know I'm not as fast as you why try and make me speed up.I'm already going as fast as I 's starting to get dark and I have to be extremly careful."

"I know that, but father wants me to train you so im going to teach you how to proteact yourself at were going to do is i'm right your power is stongest on the new and full moon corect."

"Yes, but I havnt learnd how to control it and you now why I dont know many moves yet you steel try to get me to use are you trying to do by that sesshomaru?I know you want to proteact me but I could kill you in the prosess."

"You dont have to worry about that I'll help you slowly but sherly okay.I'll teach you how to use attacs for defence and defence as attakes."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"With a little training it's not imposible you would be easy if you trust me."

So the training began and the little girl called Kagome learned to control her power more and more every day.

_'That was years a go so why did I have that dream?'_Kagome thought to herself as she was walking along a path with her half had been having the same dream over and over agin and it was starting to drive her knew it was a sign but for who or what?

"Hey, kagome!You've been realy quiet lately, whats up with you?Kagome?"Inuyasha started in curasity.

Kagome keep walking as she thought to herself, not paying any atention at thought that it was a ridle or a clue to what was going to happen but she steel had no idea once so ever.

**"KAGOME!"**Inuyasha yelled into her ear so she could hear him.

"What do you want Inuyasha!Cant you tell im trying to think!"Kagome yelled at her younger brother with her ear throbing from Inuyasha yelling into her ear.

"I-I."Inuyasha stutered in suprise at his sisters reaction."I just wanted to know why you've been so quiet lately!But no youjust had to go off and start yelling at me!When I did nothing rong to you or any one else for that matter!"

"You yelled in my ear!What else do you exspect me to do!Commploment you!"She yelled in rage.

"No, but you didn't have to yell at me!"

"Im sorry Inuyasha.I didnt get much sleep in the past few weeks."

"Its fine, by now i'm used to your loud mouth.I was just wondering were it all went."

Kagomes face light up with red and Inuyasha knew he shouldent of said as he started to run his body went to the ground face just staied there waiting for kagome to say 'sit' agin but she never did. Instead she was on the ground on her knees holding her head in jumped up with knew what was was starting to lose knew he needed to find there he didnt know how to find him.

"Oh shit, I wish I would have lissond to her when she told me how to find to find him now.I dont have much time before she loses all control."Inuyasha said in a panice to find Sesshomaru with his nose.

"Hahahahaha!The little dog finaly starting to give up. Isn't this nice all I had to do is wait, now I can take her to be as soon as she loses all control over her power."A voice said as the figure came into sight.

"Naraku you bastered!What the hell did you do to me now!"Inuyasha said as he started to get a red teant to his golden eyes started to become blood red with ice cold blue in the fangs far below his bottom lip.

Inuyasha did his best to contain his knew he had to get Naraku away from his sister, but he didnt know how the fighting stoped he sniffed the air to try and find Sesshomaru, but the only smells he could find was his, Narakus, and the change in besides that all he smelt was was tearing him the smells had nearly taking him off the deep as a mist of miasma Inuyasha couldn't see or smell.

"Shit all I have to use now is my hearing.I can't see or smell because of the miasma."He could finaly see and smell agin."I know that sent from some where, but were."Inuyasha started to dash back to Kagome when a figure stoped him in his was couldnt pace the could tell the demon was stong, very worried him because he couldn't do any thing if he was to attack was vanirable to any one."Who the hell are you."

"Watch your mouth no way to talk to me."Said the tall man with silver hair in a single ponytail.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name."Inuyasha not heeding the he knew it he was on the ground starting up at the man that had hit him.

"I told you to watch your mouth you not realize who you are talking to with that mouth of yours?Huh, you look just like your mother,Iizayoi."

"How do you know the weanchs name?"

"Don't you care about your mother Inuyasha?"

"Keh.I know I could care less than I do it wasnt for my father and Sesshomaru I could have enjoyed my childhood more than I did enjoy."

"What about Kagome, your sister?Did she make your life a liveing hell?"

"No, she was the only one I could tell me are you and how do you know so much?"

"Alright I can tell you that."

**please review!**


End file.
